Some example software, such as WebSphere Application Server, may be designed to host and run applications (e.g., business applications). These applications may manifest technical problems that may be caused by the hosting software itself. The lifecycle of the hosting software may often involve many major and minor fixes to various problems.
Customers of the hosting software may be required to apply a given fix in some test environments and run various tests before applying the fix in production. For example, a customer may be told to apply some fix to address a particular application problem. However, if the customer is not having a particular issue with an application, they may be reluctant to apply a fix pack to the hosting software because they may worry about having to perform regression-testing for all applications running in that host. These activities may be time-consuming and may cause customer satisfaction issues if the fix is irrelevant to a particular application problem. Additionally, some customers may run their applications in a hosting software that has fallen out of support. It may be beneficial to determine whether a fix applied to the hosting software is relevant to the application problem used by the customer.